Plastic Memories
by Aphrodhites
Summary: CHAP 3UP! [GS!KaiSoo, HunHan] Jongin si pria yang gagal soal cari pekerjaan akhirnya dapat pekerjaan yang cukup unik dan mampu menguras perasaan seseorang. Saat dilift kantor, ia bertemu gadis mungil yang sekarang menjadi patner kerjanya. Tak disangka ia sudah jatuh cinta secara perlahan. "Aku bersungguh, ini bukan pekerjaan yang dihargai." dan, "Sulit bagiku mendapatkanmu."
1. Pertemuan pertama

**Plastic Memories**

Cast: Kim Jongin

DO Kyungsoo - Girl

Xi Luhan - Girl

Byun Baekhyun - Girl

Park Chanyeol

Dan masih banyak support castnya!:)

Genre: Romance, Sci-fi, Fantasy, **Genderswitch!**

Rate: Teen! (bisa ada scene Maturenya)

Chapter 1 of 1.

 **Note** : Halo, ini fanfic pertamaku. maaf kalau nggak nyambung dan penulisannya typo, membuat kalian bingung bacanya.  
i've tried kok 8'''') semoga kalian suka ya. dan inget, ini genderswitch. UKE!genderswitch.

fanfic ini murni buatanku, adaptasinya dari anime baru yang sesuai judulnya.

aku cuma adaptasi aja, ngga mirip semua.

Desclaimer: Cast punya nadseu semua hihihi. ceritanya aneh, mungkin karena baru part1, belum dijelasin semuanya ^^

Summary: Jongin si pria yang gagal soal pekerjaan. Suatu hari temannya, Chanyeol menawari pekerjaan unik untuknya. Ketika pertama kali datang ke gedung dimana ia bekerja, di lift, ia bertemu gadis mungil yang menangis, raut wajahnya membuat hatinya teriris. dan ternyata, gadis mungil itu akan menjadi patner kerjanya yang ternyata bukan seorang manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

Victoria tersenyum tipis. Tangan lentiknya sibuk menggulung telur dadar yang ia masak di _pan_ berbentuk kotak khas jepang—wangi mentega menyeruak lewat cerobong asap diatas kompor modern itu. _Tak tak tak!_ begitulah suara yang ditimbulkan ketika dirinya memotong beberapa bahan selanjutnya.

Tanpa disadari bahwa ada seorang pria yang sedang menatap Victoria lembut dari ruang makan. Matanya bersinar seakan bangga apa yang perempuan itu lakukan. Bahkan bunyi peralatan masaknya bisa membuat siapapun menjadi senang terbawa irama.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu memerhatikanku, Jongin?"

Jongin terkekeh sambil menarik kursi beraksen kayu jati lalu dia menduduki kursi itu. Kakinya menyilang, tangannya ia tumpu untuk kepalanya, matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit yang indah. "Sejak aroma ini membuatku melayang ke dapur," Ujarnya tersenyum jahil.

"Kamu ini," Victoria menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tangan ajaibnya masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. "Bagaimana? Sudah dapat pekerjaan yang pas?" Tanya Victoria yang pada akhirnya menoleh.

Pria berambut mahoni tadi menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal. Mendadak canggung bagi ukuran Jongin yang profesinya masih ditulis sebagai penganggur. Ia berdehem kemudian pura-pura sibuk merapihkan beberapa buah yang tidak rapih di meja makan, "Belum ada noon, hampir—" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hampir?"

"Hampir semuanya menolakku." Jongin nyegir. Sial baginya, Jongin terlihat seperti seorang pecundang sekarang.

Victoria tertawa kecil, menunjukan betapa manisnya bibir ketika bibirnya mengembang. "Tenang, tenang." Katanya seraya membawa dua piring ditangannya, yang berisikan Omellete Rice dan Pancake dengan sirup maple. "Nih, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Semoga harimu bisa diawali dengan senyuman." Kata Victoria tersenyum manis.

Jongin sempat terdiam ketika kakak perempuannya menyodorkan sarapan kesukaan dirinya itu. Dia jadi lebih canggung kalau kakaknya masih menerima dirinya yang terlalu apa adanya. Basi, dirinya seperti nasi basi. Pantas lah, beberapa perusahaan menolaknya. Bahkan mencicipinya pun tidak mau.

Sembari melepas apron merah mudanya, Victoria melangkah menuju tangga. Lalu berteriak, "Jangan lupa dimakan. Mereka akan menangis kalau kamu diamkan seperti itu!"

Dan saat itulah Jongin terbangun dari lamunannya. Dia bergerak canggung menggambil garpu, "N-ne, noona!"

* * *

Jongin sudah lulus beberapa bulan lalu dari sekolahnya.

Pria jangkung berumur 18 tahun itu tidak ambil pusing soal kuliah apa tidak. Toh, akhir-akhirnya juga pasti cari pekerjaan. Jongin pernah berpikir, ketika ia lulus, ia pasti jadi orang yang sangat kaya. Mampu membeli mobil-mobil mewah dan punya kolam renang sendiri didalam rumah yang ia tinggali bersama kakak perempuannya.

Jongin suka sekali berenang, makannya tubuhnya jangkung seperti sekarang. Kulitnya sedikit gelap karena senang berenang diarea _outdoor_ , kadang rasanya bisa membuang stress yang ia sembunyikan—maka itulah ia suka sekali benerang dan memimpikan punya kolam renang sendiri dirumah.

Dan, Jongin senang sekali _gaming_. Selain bermain _game online_ , Jongin juga suka membaca buku tentang _Sci-fi_.

Dia suka berkhayal dan bermimpi. Suatu saat mungkin impiannya tercapai, yaitu, menjadi orang yang sukses. Dia memang terlahir dikeluarga yang sederhana. Tapi, ia bersyukur masih punya kakak perempuan yang benar-benar sayang padanya.

Well, Jongin hampir ambruk dari tubuhnya yang kokoh kalau mengingat soal impian itu semua. Nyatanya, dia memang terlalu banyak bermimpi dan tidak bangun untuk mengejar mimpi-mimpi indah yang ia pikir. Hasilnya bisa di lihat sendiri—Jongin hampir ditolak semua perusahaan yang ia lamar.

Dia merasa gagal.

.

Siang hari yang cerah, matahari mengeluarkan sinar untuk menerangi kamar tidur Jongin agar lelaki itu kembali bersemangat seperti biasanya. Matahari sempat sedih melihat kondisi Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, matahari lebih sering menganggu Jongin supaya ia bisa tersenyum dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya.

Posisi Jongin sekarang sedang duduk dipinggiran kasur dengan seprai putih pucat yang membuatnya terlihat memudar. Kondisi Jongin sedang labil—seperti cuaca sekarang. Pelangi bisa saja datang, namun pelangi itu tidak bisa bertahan lama dan mendung mengambil alih itu semua. Pudar.

 _ **TOK**_  
 _ **TOK**_

Ketukan dari pintu membuatnya tersentak. Ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seseorang sedang diam disela-sela pintu. Menimbulkan bayangan sehingga Jongin tidak tahu siapa yang ada disana—matanya menyipit, mencoba mempertajam pandangan.

"Chanyeol," Kata pria disebrang sana.

Mata elang Jongin masih menyipit, sepertinya pria ini belum fokus. "Siapa?"

"Chanyeol." Katanya mengulang. Dia mendorong pintu kamar Jongin lalu kaki besarnya melangkah perlahan.

"Oh, kau." Jongin mengelus tekuknya kemudian berjalan mendekati pria jangkung berambut abu muda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jongin tidak senang jika ada seseorang mendadak menganggu apa yang sedang ia lakukan—tapi apa buat, Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya sedari SMA.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil melipat kedua tangan didada, "Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu."

Jongin mendegus tidak suka, "Ada apa repot-repot datang ke sini?" Tanyanya ketus.

Chanyeol masih saja terkekeh dengan kelakuan Jongin yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Padahal sudah dua tahun berlalu. "Setidaknya buka tirai disiang hari bisa membuat kulitmu lebih terang." Komentar Chanyeol jahil. Tapi Jongin membalasnya dengan wajah tidak suka. Lelaki itu kembali duduk diujung kasurnya, tidak bicara sepatah kata pun.

Agar tidak membuat suasana lebih buruk, Chanyeol berpura-pura memerhatikan buku-buku yang tersimpan rapih dirak. Hampir seluruh bukunya berisikan tentang Sci-fi dan renang. Tidak ada genre lain.

"Masih belum buat keputusan juga?" Ucapan Chanyeol dibuat seperti mantra. Yang dia ucapkan bisa membuat Jongin mendongak memerhatikan punggung gagah Chanyeol, "Aku—tidak yakin." Ujar Jongin.

"Masih belum yakin juga?" Chanyeol berdecak. Ia membalikan tubuh besarnya, tangannya menggenggam buku tebal bertuliskan _Geek_. Seolah dibuat kesal, Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya—"Ini sudah satu minggu. Bahkan sudah seminggu lebih, tapi kamu masih belum yakin? Kamu terlalu bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh, brengsek."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya. Memandang Jongin intens, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan. Kamu butuh pekerjaan kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, apa lagi? Ini pekerjaan yang mudah. _Well_ , memang sulit diawal-awal. Ini pekerjaan yang hanya perlu sedikit tenaga dan perasaan."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Apa yang tidak membuatmu yakin?"

"Mmm," Jongin berdehem kemudian berkata, "Aku kolot masalah kayak begini. _I'm serious, okay_? Aku tahu pekerjaan ini—ini pekerjaan terkenal, Park Chanyeol. Walau aku sangat suka gaming, tapi soal program be—"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu _battle_ disana. Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu merakit sebuah komputer atau sebaliknya!" Chanyeol geram, tanpa sadar ia menaikan oktaf untuk membuat Jongin lebih dewasa. Sial—Jongin sama saja seperti anak kecil yang bingung memilih permen atau coklat.

Chanyeol mengambil secarik kertas resmi diransel yang ia gunakan. Lalu, menyodorkan keras itu dihadapan wajah Jongin. "Sekali lagi," Kata Chanyeol. "Sekali lagi pikirkan apa yang bagus untuk masa depanmu. Aku tidak akan datang. Jadi, tolong pikirkan baik-baik."

Jongin membuka matanya lebar saat Chanyeol melempar kertas itu sembarang. Kakinya dihentakan ketika berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol kelihatan sangat marah padanya, apalagi ketika ia membanting pintu.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku tidak apa apa. Ingat, jangan pikirkan orang lain sebelum kamu merasa kalau dirimu belum baik, Jongin. Semoga berhasil!"_

Jongin menghela nafas mengingat ucapan terakhir Victoria sebelum akhirnya, kini, ia berada didalam kereta menuju Seoul. Tangannya bertengger seperti burung yang malas bangun dipagi hari.

Jongin melirik jam arloji warna hitam ditangannya. Jam delapan, jam delapan kawan-kawan. Seharusnya Jongin masih tidur dikasurnya yang empuk itu. Bahkan jam segini Jongin belum sudi menggeliat dikasur—pekerjaan macam apa ini. Jongin lagi-lagi menghela nafas.

Setelah turun dari kereta, Jongin mengambil ponsel dari jas _navy_ yang ia gunakan. Hey, jangan lupa—Jongin mau melamar kerja. Setelan jas dan sepatu hitam mengkilapnya membuat Jongin terlihat begitu gagah. Tapi tidak dengan wajah suntuknya. Kembali soal ponselnya, Jongin menyipitkan mata, memerhatikan GPS yang sedang digunakan.

Ia berjalan mengikuti garis berwarna ungu yang ada di GPS. Jongin terlihat santai dan tidak terburu-buru, jadi ia tidak berniatan berlari sama sekali walau pembukaan lamaran kerjanya itu dimulai 15menit lagi.

Dan kaki jenjang miliknya terhenti disebuah gedung tinggi. Benar-benar menjulang dan luas, sampai-sampai matanya tidak berhenti berkedip. Layaknya melihat seorang bidadari, Jongin kembali mengecek jam arlojinya, "Good. Hanya satu setengah jam dikereta dan sepuluh menit berja—"

Jongin melotot mengingat sisa waktunya tinggal lima menit. Ia segera memasuki gerbang dan berlari ke dalam gedung.

"Sial, sial, sial!" Umpatnya sambil berlari kencang menuju lift. Kakinya melangkah lebih dari satu petak untuk berlari, Jongin merasa dikejar hewan liar yang siap memakannya kapan pun—ini mengerikan daripada Victoria kalau sedang mengamuk.

Dengan sepenuh tenaga, tanpa harus menekan tombol lift untuk membuatnya masuk ke dalam, ia segera melangkah masuk ke lift sambil ngos-ngosan. Dadanya naik turun, hidungnya sempat kembang-kempis karena jarak masuk ke dalam gedung ini saja puluhan meter—astaga.

"Astaga," Ucap Jongin bersumpah. Dia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Aku mana mau melamar kesini kalau memang aku tidak—"

Lelaki itu menutup mulut rapat-rapat ketika melihat ada gadis bertubuh mungil diam disudut lift yang semuanya dibuat dari kaca. Sehingga, ia bisa melihat jelas pemandangan keluar.

Gadis itu bertubuh mungil, rambut sepinggang dengan warna hitam pekat dan memakai seragam yang mencolok. Menampilkan lengan dan pahanya yang putih mulus. Dibalik itu semua, Jongin bisa melihat gadis tadi sedang murung. Pantulan dari kaca bisa membuktikannya.

Jongin curi pandang, gadis ini kenapa? pikirnya.

Bertubuh mungil dengan wajah murung—setidaknya anak kecil tidak semurung itu. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan kebahagiaan, matanya berkaca-kaca memandangi biang lala yang sedang berputar dari kejauhan.

"Per—"

Oh, tidak. ini buruk.

Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Jongin. Mata bulatnya menarik perhatian Jongin, hidungnya, bibirnya yang kecil dan tebal. Ternyata semuanya menarik perhatian pria bernama Kim Jongin.  
Tak lama kemudian, mata bulat—ehem, mata yang menurut Jongin indah itu berlinang air mata. Matanya mulai merah dan dahinya mengerut, mungkin ingin menahan air mata yang keluar.

"H-hey, kamu tidak apa apa?" Tanya Jongin ragu-ragu.

Gadis itu masih hanya menatap Jongin. Dan entah kenapa—Jongin merasa sedih. Ada sesuatu mengganjal didalam hatinya. Sesuatu ikut teriris dan rasanya perih.

Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Jongin tersenyum canggung, ia ingin sekali menghapus air mata gadis manis itu. Atau juga ingin mengelus rambut hitam yang kelihatan lembut seperti sutra—tapi nyatanya tidak bisa.

Dan lebih parah lagi, Jongin baru sadar. Kalau jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia dapat merasakan tekanan itu didadanya, begitu keras seperti speaker.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru sadar—kalau dia baru saja jatuh cinta.

* * *

"Memangnya apa yang lucu?" Seorang wanita mengamati wajah seorang pria dengan wajah datar. Rambut ikalnya terurai cantik dan wajahnya manis seperti permen, di nametagnya tertuliskan _Xi Luhan – Hero._

Pria disebrangnya tertawa canggung, "Aku hanya menggodamu, Lu." Katanya, nametagnya berbunyi _Oh Sehun – Defender_. (Nametagnya pun terdapat foto formal mereka memakai seragam khusus. Disamping foto ada | nama: xxx dan | position: Hero, defender, dll.)

 _ **TOKTOKTOK**_

"Berhenti menggodaku. Aku bukan wanita murahan." Ucap Luhan cuek. Tangannya sedang membuka lembaran-lembaran proposal untuk diserahkan ke direktur perusahaan—wanita judes itu memang kelihatan tidak mau diganggu. "Masa sih? Terus siapa sih yang membuat sebuah tanda di—"

"A—anu, per-permisi."

"Ya?" Sahut Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Luhan mendelik melihat Sehun yang masih tersenyum jahil padanya, "Siapa kamu?" Tanya Luhan judes—uh, Luhan memang judes, tapi Sehun sepertinya sangat menyukai Luhan.

Jongin mengelus tekuknya mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaannya yang tidak akan pernah hilang dimakan waktu. Ia selalu melakukan itu bila situasinya tidak bisa membawa Jongin menjadi tenang, "A—aku Kim Jongin,"

"Lalu?"

Jongin berkeringat dingin, "Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mengirimkan berkas laporan diriku ke sini. Dan kemarin aku dapat email," Jongin mencoba menjelaskan dan Luhan masih menunggu apa yang akan dilanjutkan selanjutnya. "Email i-itu datang dari perusahaan ini. Dari Seoul National R, di email terbilang aku lolos soal lamaran kerja. Ja, jadi—"

 _"_ _Oh, boy,"_ Sehun tertawa melihat Jongin yang digugup kemudian merangkulnya seperti kawan lama. "Aku tahu, kamu takut dengan rusa galak seperti dia kan?" Tanya Sehun, telunjuknya mengarah ke wajah Luhan yang dingin seperti es. Tapi Jongin diam, ia tidak mau memperkeruh suasana apalagi ia baru hadir dan baru saja masuk ke ruang kerja.

"Jelaskan lagi." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Aku sudah menjadi karyawan disini. Tolong, kerja samanya!" Kata Jongin lantang. Ia membungkuk sangat sopan dihadapan Sehun dan Luhan lalu kembali berdiri tegak menunggu jawaban.

"Eeeh?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya. "Karyawan baru?"

BUK. Rasanya Jongin baru saja terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sehingga dia tampak imut, "Setahuku, kami tidak menerima karyawan baru. Apalagi—berapa umurmu?"

TBC/END?

.

.

.

Makasih yang udah mau baca fanficku~ ^^  
Tapi aku bingung nih, ini prolog apa part. 1 ya :v  
Maaf aku masih newbie soal ginian, maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan dan membingungkan~ karena semuanya akan dijelaskan dipart berikutnya ^^

So, jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran ^^v  
kritiknya yang santai aja ya, kalau nggak suka gausah baca dan gausah komen.  
dukungan kalian bisa buat aku semangat lagi ngelanjutin .  
jangan lupa komen/follow/fav yaa hihi

salam kecup dari nadseu :3


	2. Perkenalan

**Note:** Halo, halo readers-nim hihi.  
Aduh seneng banget ada yang review walau ya nggak banyaaak tapi makasih banyak udah mau baca&review T_T  
aku sangaaat menghargai kalian T_T)b  
nih, aku kasih fast update. lumayan panjaang dan banyak part gak penting (HUHUHUHU)

 **Happy reading! ^^**

.

.

.

.

 _"Eeeh?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya. "Karyawan baru?"_

 _BUK. Rasanya Jongin baru saja terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam._

 _Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sehingga dia tampak imut, "Setahuku, kami tidak menerima karyawan baru. Apalagi—berapa umurmu?"_

* * *

.

"Delapan belas."

" _W-what_?!" Luhan terkejut, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia membuang nafasnya. "Sepertinya kamu salah tempat. Perusahaan kami sudah menutup lamaran kerja dari tahun kemarin." Jelas Luhan, mencoba memberitahu Jongin yang hampir sekarat dihadapannya.

"Ta—tapi—" Jongin gagap. Ya, dia baru saja mengalami stroke mendadak. Jantungnya langsung lepas dan jatuh ke perutnya. Ia mual dan muak. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa bicara sama sekali. Apa Chanyeol mengerjainya? Ini lebih buruk dari candaan apapun. Jongin bersumpah. 

"Luhan, dia memang karyawan baru disini."

"Oh, Chanyeol?" Luhan menoleh lalu berjalan mendekati pria sejuta gigi itu, "Bagaimana bisa? Perasaan, tahun kemarin lamaran kerja sudah ditutup." Tanya Luhan, ingin mendapat kepastian.

Chanyeol tertawa bahagia. Ia melompat kemudian merangkul Jongin yang sudah tidak dirangkul Sehun, "Hari ini Jongin mulai bekerja disini." 

"Nah, Jongin," Chanyeol mendorong Jongin lebih masuk ke dalam ruang kerja dimana para Karyawan menganalisis sesuatu hal. Ada beberapa orang didalamnya, tidak banyak.

"Disini nanti ruanganmu bekerja." Kata Chanyeol. "Disana ada Yixing, tapi kamu bisa memanggilnya Lay. Lalu si rambut coklat tua, Baekhyun namanya. Disebrangnya ada Minseok, tapi kamu juga bisa memanggilnya Xiumin. Lalu—ada Chen, yang disebelah Xiumin itu."

Jongin menanggapinya sembari nyegir tidak jelas. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol sedang menjelaskan orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman kerjanya—tapi tidak ada satu pun yang melihatnya. Mereka sibuk masing-masing, apalagi si Baekhyun. Baekhyun sibuk memainkan PSP.

"Lalu," Chanyeol membawa Jongin kehadapan Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan memandangi Jongin datar, berbeda sama Sehun—dia tersenyum senang. "Disini ada Luhan dan Sehun. Mungkin tidak semuanya akan ku perkenakan hari ini, tapi—ya begitulah, nanti kamu akan tahu siapa saja yang akan jadi rekan kerja." Chanyeol tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin bangga.

"Ini tidak bisa, Chanyeol." Luhan protes secara tiba-tiba. Tangannya terlipat diatas dada, "Aku bukannya melarang dia bekerja disini. Tapi, nanti dia mau menjadi bagian apa? Semua sudah punya _patner_ dan posisi masing-masing."

Chanyeol bergumam, "Kamu benar juga."

Luhan menepuk jidat, setelah itu dia memijat-mijat kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya bergetar karena tidak tahan dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol.

"Ah, tidak apa apa." Suara Jongin memecahkan suasana dikantor. Sembari menggerakan kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja ia tersenyum canggung, "Kalau memang nggak ada tempat, aku bisa keluar. Aku ta—" 

"Ada apa ini?"

 _Astaga, siapa lagi dia_. batin Jongin dalam hati.

Seorang pria yang tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi masuk ke dalam ruang dimana Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin mengumpul didekat pintu masuk. Pria itu berusaha memasuki ruangan yang mungkin sudah sempit—kemudian ia duduk dikursi paling pertama. Ia duduk sambil memijat pelipisnya, "Sehun berulah lagi?" Tanyanya.

Sehun berkacak pinggang tidak suka, "Oh _God_. Aku selalu disalahkan."

Junmyeon, itulah nama yang ada dinametagnya—pria kecil yang memiliki senyuman khas dan rambutnya pirang menyala itu tertawa. "Aku ha—Ah, ada manusia baru sepertinya. Siapa dia?" Junmyeon menaikan sebelah alisnya, cukup penasaran dengan penampilan Jongin yang apa adanya untuk masuk ke dalam kantor.

" _Hyung_ , kenalkan. Dia jongin, yang aku bicarakan beberapa hari lalu." Chanyeol menjawab cepat. Suho mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan mimiknya mengatakan _not bad lah_. "Baguslah. Suruh dia pakai seragam."

Jongin pun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dia benar-benar bekerja disini?!

.

.

Jongin terdiam memandang dirinya dicermin. Setelah berganti pakaian dengan seragam—seragam yang sangat baru untuknya. Jas berwarna putih dan sisinya ada garis berwarna biru tua yang mendekati hitam dan celana putih polos. Jongin pikir, ia bisa menjadi seorang pelaut sehabis ini.

Jongin menarik nafasnya sangat dalam kemudian menghembuskan berat. Pekerjaan ini sulit—menurutnya. Masalahnya, baru saja masuk dan memperkenalkan diri, Jongin sudah dibuat stroke mati-matian. Entah apa yang ada dibenaknya tapi cara pekerja disini agak kasar—entahlah, mungkin ia belum terbiasa.

Setelah itu, Jongin memberanikan diri pergi dari ruang ganti dan kembali masuk ke dalam kantor. Dimana ia bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh.

"Ah, akhirnya dia datang." Ucap Junmyeon, bibirnya melengkung hangat. Menyapa Jongin yang mulai gugup, lagi.

Jongin nyegir, "Maaf kalau aku terlalu lama." Ujarnya mendekati Junmyeon.

Meja diruangan kerja itu berbentuk panjang dan dibagi beberapa bagian. Tiap satu sisi dijadikan tempat untuk komputer bagi karyawan yang bekerja. Satu komputer berhadapan dengan satu komputer lagi tanpa penghalang, jadi para _patner_ bisa saling berkomunikasi tanpa harus teriak-meneriaki. (bisa bayangin? T_T)

Selagi itu ada dua tempat berhadapan yang kosong. Apa salah satunya tempat duduk Jongin?

"Huh," Luhan mendegus. "Jadi apa yang kamu ketahui soal perusahaan kami, Jongin?" Tanya Luhan, wanita langsing itu duduk dimeja kecil disamping rak buku didalam ruangan. Posisi duduknya agak membuat jongin risih. Apalagi Cuma Luhan yang memakai _stocking_ seperti itu—

"Uhm, Seoul National R merupakan perusahaan yang melayani soal barang dan jasa. Itu saja yang aku ketahui."

Lagi-lagi Luhan memijat pelipisnya karena harus berhadapan sama orang asal-asalan seperti Jongin. Ia merasa jengkel, "Aku bingung. Kenapa kamu bisa diterima disini." Ucap wanita judes itu.

"Ma—"

"Jongin diterima karena Kris yang mengajaknya bergabung." Junmyeon memotong perminta maaf-an Jongin dengan santai. Membuat Luhan kembali tidak percaya, "Kris? Kok bisa?"

"Kamu terlalu banyak bertanya hari ini. Tumben sekali," Junmyeon tertawa. "Yang penting sudah ada alasan yang tepat kan, kenapa Jongin bisa masuk kesini." Lanjut Junmyeon.

Luhan membanting tangannya ke meja dimana ada Junmyeon dekat disitu. Luhan memang orang yang sembarang, for your information.

"Baiklah, ini pertanyaan terakhirku! Siapa yang akan menjadi _patner_ nya?" 

_"Selamat sore. Tehnya sudah jadi."_

Suho bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu tersenyum pada gadis mungil yang membawa nampan berisikan beberapa cup isi teh yang wanginya menyeruak.

"Wah, wah. Kyungsoo sudah datang." Kata Junmyeon menjadi orang periang. Ia mengabil satu cup dari nampan yang dibawa gadis mungil—namanya Kyungsoo. "Kebetulan sekali, aku sedikit sakit kepala. Untung kamu datang diwaktu yang tepat. Terima kasih." Puji Junmyeon sambil mengelus puncak rambutnya.

"Uhm, _you're welcome_." Kyungsoo menjawabnya datar kemudian berjalan menuju meja dimana karyawan sedang bekerja. Membagkian teh yang ia buat sendiri dan menjawab rasa terima kasih mereka dengan wajah datar.

"Ya ampun," Tubuh Junmyeon tersentak mengingat suatu hal. Ia buru-buru menyimpan cangkir tehnya dimeja. "Kyungsoo belum ada _patner_ kan?" Ungkap Junmyeon memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelap meja.

"Kyungsoo bisa menjadi _patner_ Jongin." Usul Junmyeon, sontak membuat beberapa pekerja kaget termasuk Kyungsoo.

Luhan diam mendengarnya, begitu pun dengan yang lain.

"Daripada Kyungsoo hanya diam didapur dan menyiapkan teh, dia bisa bekerja lagi dikantor. Bagaimana? Kyungsoo? Apa kamu mau?" Tawar Junmyeon tanpa ragu.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar tapi dia tetap diam.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa tubuh Jongin sudah beku. Tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Meskipun tubuhnya dirasa beku, namun wajahnya berkata lain. Wajahnya mendadak panas, menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

.

.

Jongin duduk dibangku kerjanya untuk pertama kali. Ia terus berdehem karena asing dengan siatuasi seperti ini. Dihadapannya ada Kyungsoo—gadis mungil yang sudah jelas adalah gadis yang menangis tadi pagi di lift. Kyungsoo tampak serius melihat komputer canggih tanpa alat, hanya mengeluarkan programnya saja. Komputer tanpa alatnya, kalau dibilang tahun sekarang.

"Hey, Jongin."

Jongin menoleh ke samping, terdapat Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata polos seperti puppy. "Y-ya?" Jongin tersenyum canggung.

" _Patne_ r kamu tuh Kyungsoo, lho. Kamu harus menjaganya baik-baik, dia kesayangan kami." Ucap Baekhyun memperingatkan.

"Ah," Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Matanya mengintip Kyungsoo yang fokus ke komputer lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Begitu. Tapi, maaf sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud _patner_ dan _position_ kalian—rasanya asing dimata dan telingaku."

"Pertama," Baekhyun membetulkan kursinya, ia putar kesamping agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Kamu ini bekerja dimana kesabaran akan diuji." Jongin mendengarkan serius.

"Kedua. Kami disini melayani barang dan jasa. Barang yang kami berikan bukan barang biasa—oh, aku tidak suka menyebutnya ini barang. Barang yang kami maksud adalah _Giftia_. Giftia adalah robot yang di isi oleh nyawa, masuk ke dalam program Android dan hanya perusahaan kami yang berhasil menciptakannya. _client_ bisa memesan sifat yang mereka inginkan untuk Giftia-nya. Dan untuk position, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan banyak—soalnya nanti kamu harus melaksanakan test, jadi bakal lebih tahu."

"Giftia? Contohnya?"

"Ketiga. Giftia sama seperti manusia, Jongin. Mereka berbicara, bergerak dan berpikir secara alami karena di isi nyawa. Tapi sebelumnya kami sudah setting apa yang di inginkan _client_. Setelah diatur, kami mengirimkan Giftia ke rumah client dan akan terus seperti itu."

"Lalu, apa yang dikerjakan karyawan dikantor? Kan tadi kamu bilang, untuk mengirimkan ba—maksudku, Giftia—" Jongin merutuki kesalahannya dalam hati. Ini bisa jadi masalah besar, apalagi kalau bertemu lagi dengan Luhan.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat Jongin yang terlalu serius, "Disini ya kami menerima _job_ yang akan diberi oleh Luhan dan mengatur strategi dengan partner. Oh ya, _patner_ disini dipasangkan berdua saja. Harus terdiri dari manusia dan Giftia agar saat pengembalian Giftia sendiri, bisa dinamis."

Pipi Jongin bersemu merah mendengar kata _'berdua'_. Oh tidak—Jongin membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Dan kamu tahu, Jongin? Lay, Chen, Sehun dan Kyungsoo adalah Giftia. Perusahaan kami awalnya hanya membuat percobaan untuk client, tapi akhirnya mereka dijadikan karyawan. Aku dengar dari Junmyeon sih begitu."

 _Kyungsoo—robot?_

"Junmyeon itu wakil direktur, lho. Dia memang kalem dan dia berani ambil resiko." Ujar Baekhyun yang sebenarnya cemas. "Jadi, jaga baik-baik Kyungsoo, ya? Aku mempercayaimu."

Jongin tersenyum, membagi lengkungan matanya yang indah. "Pasti." Katanya tegas.

"Sudah kah bergossipnya?" Rrr—bulu kuduk Jongin berdiri semua saat mendengar suara itu lagi- Suara cempreng Luhan yang bisa nyelekit dihati. "Kyungsoo, coba kamu ajak Jongin berkeliling gedung. Cuma setengah jam ya. Hmm—" Luhan mengecek jamnya kemudian berbicara, "Setelah itu kita ada test buat Jongin."

"Iya." Ucap Kyungsoo datar.

Luhan melotot ke Jongin, menggerakan kepalanya ke samping, mengatakan Jongin harus mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kantor.

Hening, itulah yang Jongin rasakan sekarang. Suara langkah kaki sama seperti suara detik jarum jam yang bergerak menghitung waktu. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sekarang. Ia senang karena akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan yang tetap. Tapi….sesuatu mengganjal hati kecil Jongin.

Disampingnya ada gadis mungil dengan mata bulat yang membuatnya terpesona. Gadis yang sebenarnya rapuh. _Jadi beginikah Giftia? tidak ada yang beda, mereka seperti manusia kok—_

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin disela-sela langkah mereka.

Kyungsoo yang lebih pendek dari Jongin yang jangkung membuat dirinya harus mendongak keatas, mata indahnya itu menerawang mata tajam Jongin. Lelaki itu hampir saja muntah kupu-kupu kalau ia sedang sendirian. "Uhm," Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dia tidak mau meledak.

"Kamu—ingat aku tidak?"

"Tidak."

Tolong, tolong Jongin sekarang. Jantungnya baru saja ditusuk oleh pisau tajam. Biasanya Jongin biasa saja kalau ada orang jutek dengannya. Tapi tidak dengan gadis ini—hatinya sudah tersayat.

Jongin kembali tertawa canggung seperti biasa, "aha-ahahaha! Aku serius, kita baru saja bertemu dilift tadi pagi. Masa kamu lupa?" Tanya Jongin.

Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti saat mendekati lift. Dia masih memandangi wajah simetris Jongin, dagunya tajam dan kulitnya hitam manis—"Aku tidak ingat. Pertanyaan berikutnya." Astaga! mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo seperti itu membuat Jongin harus sabar. Benar apa kata Baekhyun, yang petama harus dipelajari disini ada kesabaran.

 _"_ _Ah, okay, okay."_ Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku keliling gedung. Kita belum berkenalan kan?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kasar. Melihat tangan besar Jongin ragu-ragu, kepalanya bergerak seperti robot. 

"E-e-error 404. Pertanyaan berikutnya."

"Eh?"

"E-e-error 404!" Teriak Kyungsoo, sontak Jongin terkejut dan memegang kedua bahunya.

Jongin panik, "E-error? _Oh gosh_ , kamu tak apa?!" Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia begitu cemas dengans seorang wanita—maksudnya gadis kecil. Jongin tampak mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam, tapi bibirnya terus mengatakan _"error! e-error!"_

Dan sebelum Jongin berteriak minta tolong, Luhan sudah berada disamping Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba bersama Baekhyun. Luhan memandang Jongin dengan tatapan sinis, "Jangan sentuh Kyungsoo!" Larang Luhan. Jongin pun segera melepas tangannya dari pundak Kyungsoo—ajaibnya Kyungsoo sudah berhenti _error_.

"Ish, Jongin!"

 **PLETAK!**

"Aw!" Jongin meringis kesakitan. Baru saja Luhan memukul kepalanya dengan map yang dia bawa, sial.

"Baru saja ku tinggalkan sebentar. Kamu sudah buat masalah. Ayo, kita ada kerjaan untukmu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang tertawa memecahkan keheningan didalam mobil. Baekhyun melihat ke belakang, memerhatikan rasa canggung antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Maafkan Luhan." Ujar Baekhyun masih tertawa kecil. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat lembut, pikir Jongin.

"Luhan sebenarnya merasa senang kamu masuk ke kantor dan posisinya dibawah dia." Kata Baekhyun yang mendapat putaran mata dari Luhan. Tapi dia tetap saja melanjutkan, "Sudah dua tahun ini Luhan jadi junior di kantor. Dia ingin sekali menjadi senior—tapi, walau begitu, posisi Luhan sudah jadi Hero loh. Padahal Sehun duluan yang duluan bekerja disini. Luhan terlatih _banget_. Aku saja yang sama seperti Sehun belum tentu sesabar Luhan."

" _Yak!_ Jangan sebar informasi orang!" Protes Luhan, dirinya sedang fokus menyetir dikala itu.

Baekhyun terkikik, "Jadi, sabar-sabarlah dengan Luhan yang cerewet ini. Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan, Jongin?"

"A-anu, kita mau pergi kemana?"

"Uhm, kita akan pergi ke rumah _client_. Semoga saja berhasil."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang harus dikerjakan." Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Kita akan membuat orang sedih," Jongin segera melirik ke samping, dimana Kyungsoo duduk. Wajahnya murung. "Pekerjaan ini akan menyita habis rasa sabarmu daripada tenaga. Aku bersungguh, ini bukan pekerjaan yang dihargai." Lanjutnya tanpa melirik Jongin yang bisu, terkejut Kyungsoo bicara padanya.

"Begitu?" Respon Jongin singkat. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, dipeluklah kedua kakinya dijok mobil. Kalau posisinya begitu, Kyungsoo semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil. Gemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu terlihat seperti nama dinasti zaman dulu," Kritik Luhan ketus. Baekhyun terlihat _greget parah_ sama Luhan karena ucapannya yang sembarangan, ia memukul pelan bahu Luhan, menyuruh Luhan untuk berhenti bicara.

Sambil membelokan stirnya, Luhan memerhatikan Jongin lewat spion tengah mobil. "Nametagmu belum ada kan? Setiap anggota kantor juga bisa punya nickname sendiri. Coba ganti namamu." Sarannya.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, "Contohnya?"

"Kai," Bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kai." Seakan mengerti maksud Kyungsoo, Jongin menyebutkan nama itu lantang. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin yang tegas.

"Kai? Apanya?" Tanya Luhan dan Baekhyun kompak.

"Aku punya nickname. Namaku sekarang adalah Kai." Jongin tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang diam-diam mengintip dari sela-sela tangannya. 

"Iya, Kai." Ulangnya bangga.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Yuto Ahjussi dan Nayeon Ahjumma." Sapa Luhan hangat. Sungguh, Jongin bersumpah demi apapun—Luhan sungguh berbeda daripada dikantor. Ini mengerikan. Luhan yang sekarang mirip dengan Golden Puppy yang baru saja diberi makan. Matanya berbinar-berbinar, bibirnya melengkung sekali- aduh, Luhan, serem.

"Kita disini melakukan negoisasi dengan _client_. Jadi, kita harus hati-hati." Jelas Kyungsoo, dibalas anggukan dari Jongin.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo diam didepan mobil dan juga dibelakang gerbang rumah keluarga Pak Yuto. Mereka berdua memandangi Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sedang bekerja dengan seksama.

"Selamat malam," Jawab pria dan wanita paruh baya itu. Mereka tersenyum melihat Luhan datang kembali. 

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Bagaimana keadaan Paul hari ini?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Paul hari ini cerah sekali. Kami senang melihatnya." Ujar Nayeon Ahjumma.

"Syukurlah." Kata Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. "Dimana paul sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun, sedikit mengintip ke pintu rumah yang terbuka.

Nayeon Ahjumma pun ikut mengintip ke dalam, dan tersenyum mendapati _Paul_ —Giftia yang berparas tampan dan jangkung sedang berjalan keluar rumah. "Ah, halo Luhan, Baekhyun." Sapa Paul santai.

"Halo, sudah berpamitan dengan orang tuamu?"

Paul tersenyum tipis, "Belum." Katanya, mendekati Nayeon Ahjumma dan Yuto Ahjussi yang sudah berlinang air mata. Paul memeluk kedua orang tuanya erat. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, bu, ayah. Aku akan selalu mengenang kalian, dihati."

"Kami akan selalu menanggapmu sebagai anak kami, Paul."

Pemandangan ini membuat Jongin kembali bisu. Mimiknya berubah jadi sedih. 

Setelah perpisahan itu, Luhan mengajak Paul untuk duduk disebuah tabung yang sudah disiapkan dibagasi mobil. Paul tersenyum melihat Luhan yang tampak ragu-ragu memasangkan belt untuk dirinya, "Tidak apa. Pasangkan saja." Suruh Paul lembut. Luhan mengangguk serius lalu memasangkan belt tersebut.

Sebelum akhirnya terpejam, Paul melambaikan tangannya sebagai ucapan perpisahan. Secara otomatis—ketika belt terpasang, sang Giftia langsugn terpejam dan berhenti beroperasi. Mereka diam seperti robot. Luhan menghela nafas sebelum menutup tabung besi itu dan memasukannya ke dalam bagasi khusus.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun sedang menunggu Nayeon Ahjumma untuk menandatangani kontrak yang sudah dijanjikan. Tangannya bergetar hebat, air matanya tidak dapat berhenti mengalir. "Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku." Katanya dengan tawa yang terpaksa.

"Tanda tangan saja s-susah, ma-maafkan aku." Nayeon Ahjumma terisak. "Aku belum bisa melepas anak baik seperti dia. Aku belum ikhlas." Jelasnya, langsung menandatangi kertas yang disodorkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah mau menandatangani kontraknya, Nayeon ahjumma dan Yuto Ahjussi. Terima kasih selama sudah mempercayai kami."

Yuto Ahjussi mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tangannya masih mengelus bahu sang istri. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" Baekhyun, Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo membungkuk terima kasih dan didapati lambaian tangan.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Jongin—maksudnya Kai lebih banyak diam dimobil. Kyungsoo sempat melirik pria itu, wajahnya beda dari sebelumnya. Mungkin Kai belum terbiasa dengan situasi kacau yang tadi terjadi.

"Kejam." Ucap Jongin, matanya menerawang pemandangan diluar.

 **TBC**

Note: Makasih banyaak yang udah review, aku seneng banget ^^  
yang udah follow, favs my story juga, semoga nggak mengecewakan dan ga bikin bingung ya T_T  
aku mengusahakan supaya alurnya tidak terlalu cepat hihi

Jangan lupa review! supaya fanfic gaje ini tetep continue T_T)/

salam kecuuuup ^o^


	3. Penjelasan

_**N: Makasih buat kalian yang udah review :3**_  
 _ **Mungkin aku balas di chapter berikutnya yaa~**_  
 _ **maaf kalau ceritanya bosen sampe bikin ngantuk karena sempet buntu :'3**_  
 _ **.**_

.

.

.

 **Happy reading!**

"Kejam." Ucap Jongin, matanya menerawang pemandangan diluar.

"Iya, memang. Tuntutan pekerjaan memang kejam." Tutur Luhan membalas.

"Jadi pekerjaan yang dimaksud itu mengambil Giftia yang waktu kontraknya sudah habis? Memang ada apa?"

"Sebelum memesan, _client_ harus tahu kapan batasan hidup Giftia yang dipesan. Setelah dipesan dan masa kontrak/hidupnya habis—Giftia harus segera dibawa kembali oleh perusahaan, dengan metode kontrak yang harus ditanda tangani terlebih dahulu. Pekerjaan pengambilan Giftia ini disebut Terminal Pelayanan." Luhan menjelaskan—karena sebenarnya tidak tega.

Jongin segera mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak, terpancar aura kemarahannya. "Kenapa? Mereka tampak baik-baik saja. Bahkan Nayeon Ahjumma bilang, beliau belum ikhlas melepas Paul."

"Sudah aku bilang, Giftia itu ada batasan waktu hidup. Mereka bisa hidup sekitar 81.000 jam, sekitar 9 tahun."

"Kalau tidak diambil segera, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Mereka akan berubah menjadi Giftia tipe jahat. Mereka akan merusak apapun, tidak peduli apakah yang diserang Giftia atau manusia. Setting yang kami buat seakan sudah macet dan tidak akan berfungsi. Mereka akan hilang kendali. Mereka berbahaya Kai, kalau dibiarkan." Kai diam mendengarnya.

Seakan tahu Kai ingin penjelasan lebih lanjut, Luhan pun melanjutkan. "Setelah pengambilan kontrak tadi, Giftia secara otomatis lupa ingatan. Mereka tidak akan punya ingatan sama sekali. Kalau ingatan mereka tidak dihapus, program pemulihan akan berat dan membuat Giftia susah dipulihkan. Karena—ya, kamu tau, banyak orang yang inign memiliki Giftia kami yang terbatas. Kami harus menginstall ulang Giftia agar orang lain bisa menggunakannya kembali."

Kai berdecak, "Kejam." Katanya, tidak mau banyak bicara lagi. Karena Kyungsoo yang tidak bicara lagi, Kai menoleh ke Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih diam dan tidak mau menunjukan apa yang ia rasakan.

* * *

dan Jongin tidak tidur semalaman itu. Tubuhnya yang diselimuti kain tebal hingga sudut bibirnya membuat ia terlihat seperti ulat yang akan selamanya diam disitu sebelum menjadi kupu-kupu.

Sial, Jongin butuh Americano panas supaya matanya bisa menutup sempurna dan tubuhnya bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Tapi bukan hanya tubuhnya yang tidak tenang malam ini, otaknya pun mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka tidak tenang dan tidak bisa fokus untuk membuat si Jongin—yang notabene manusia setengah kerbau, tukang tidur, jadi susah tidur.

Jongin melirik ke jam dinding yang ada dikamarnya, waktu sudah menunjukan jam 1 pagi dan dia belum tidur sama sekali. Setelah kejadian pengambilan Giftia dan penjelasan Luhan kemarin, Jongin terus memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Bagaimana rasanya jika hidup seseorang sudah ditentukan? Bagaimana perasaan mereka?_

Lelaki itu merinding memikirkan kalimat tadi.

Dan pada akhirnya ia memilih keluar dari zona nyamannya, ia duduk dipinggir kasur. Matanya sayu menatap keluar jendela. "Kyungsoo sedang apa ya?" Gumam Jongin. Ia banyak berpikir setelah hari pertama kerjanya itu. Masih banyak yang membuatnya bingung.

Dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, Jongin melangkah keluar kamar—gerakan kakinya tidak teratur, mungkin dia sakit kepala karena belum tidur. Dia menyeret kakinya turun dari tangga dan berakhir di dapur. Pria berkulit tan itu agak linglung mencari sekotak bubuk Americano yang ia sukai, tangannya meraba-raba rak bumbu yang ada didapur karena ruangannya gelap, lampunya dimatikan.

Dahinya mengerut, dapurnya terasa berbeda. Biasanya Victoria tidak menggabungkan bumbu dapur dan bubuk kopi—dan, hey, sejak kapan kakak perempuannya punya mesin dapur yang canggih?

Jongin menyipitkan matanya untuk memfokuskan apa yang ia lihat. Si pria linglung menggaruk tekuknya malas, "Noona pasti gila. Berapa kali dia harus cicilan beli alat secanggih ini." Komentar Jongin. Tanpa banyak pikir lagi akhirnya ia membuat Americano—wajahnya yang kusut, rambut berantakan dan mata yang belum tentu terbuka sepenuhnya itu pasti bisa membuat orang mengiranya dia orang gila.

Sembari menggaruk bokongnya, Jongin membuat Americano dimana orang-orang masih terlelap. Hanya suara mesin yang menemani keheningan tengah malam Jongin dan Americanonya.

"Jongin?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya menyahut, "Ya?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membuat kopi, _noon_ ," Jongin terkekeh mendengar kakak perempuannya yang terdengar bingung. "Kenapa? Kau mau?" Tawar Jongin.

Sunyi sejenak, tapi Jongin masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun terdengar ada helaan nafas dibelakangnya, "Aku kurang suka kopi."

"Ha?" Jongin terkekeh sembari menambahkan _creamer_ ke kopinya, "Sejak kapan? Kamu kan _coffee addict_." Lanjut Jongin—lelaki itu hampir saja menghancurkan mesin didepannya karena pengakuan kakak perempuannya yang aneh. Sejak kapan Victoria _kurang_ suka kopi? Jelas wanita itu sangat menyukainya. Setiap pagi pasti ada vanilla latte di meja makan, pasti ada victoria yang duduk tenang disampingnya.

Jongin membalikan tubuhnya dan bersadar dipantry, dia tersenyum sambil menyeruput kopi yang masih panas-panasnya itu. Matanya melirik ke depan, pandangan masih sedikit buram. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat objek yang ada didepannya ini—agak jauh, sekitar 3meter dari posisi ia sekarang.

Postur itu kecil—tidak, mungil. Rambut hitamnya di ikat kuda,

"Wa—wait," Jongin sedikit memajukan kepala berusaha menangkap objek yang sama sekali bukan postur kakak perempuannya.

Perempuan tadi masih menatap dirinya dengan wajah datar dan entah kenapa Jongin risih. Dihadapannya ada perempuan mungil memakai kemeja putih kebesaran. Ck, apa jongin sedang mimpi? Tak pikir banyak, Jongin menyeruput lagi Americanonya santai.

"Sepertinya aku butuh aspirin." Ucap Jongin seraya memijat kepalanya. Satu tangannya memegang cangkir kopi dan satu lagi memijat kepala—berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit, pusing yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Kyungsoo," Ucap perempuan disebrang.

"Ha?" Jongin menunjukan mimik heran. Alih-alih memastikan apa yang terjadi. Dia meletakan cangkir kopinya kemudian berjalan mendekati perempuan itu.

"Kyungsoo." Ulangnya.

Dan kedua bola mata Jongin benar-benar terbuka. Tubuhnya seperti disentak benda berat sampai akhirnya ia berdiri didepan sosok mungil tadi, yang mengulang namanya, atau mungkin memperjelas sesuatu. Jongin benar-benar ada dihadapan Kyungsoo yang mungil itu, perempuan yang menangis di lift, perempuan yang kini jadi patner kerjanya untuk mengambil Giftia yang kontraknya sudah habis—dia Kyungsoo.

Ya Tuhan, matamu. Jongin membatin. Ia tidak bisa berhenti meneliti apa yang ada diwajah Kyungsoo. Pesona apa yang perusahaan ciptakan sampai Kyungsoo bisa sesempurna ini? Lihat, matanya bulat sempurna—dan, dan, _Oh God_ , didalam matanya Jongin bisa melihat ada Galaxy Milky Way yang cantik dan indah. Siapa yang tidak akan bosan kalau memandangi gadis kecil bernama Kyungsoo? Jongin orangnya.

Hidung kecilnya menambah kesan imut, itu yang sekarang Jongin sedang pelajari. Bibir yang tebal juga menambah aksen keimutan Kyungsoo yang bisa membuat Jongin muntah kupu-kupu. Struktur rahang, wajah—semua mungil. Persetan dengan Giftia, detak jantung Jongin tidak bisa beraturan.

Tekanan yang dirasakan tidak seirama. Jantungnya terlalu cepat untuk berpacu. Sampai-sampai rasa deg-degan itu terasa keluar, dadanya terasa agak sakit.

Satu manusia dan satu Giftia. Sama-sama punya nyawa dan perasaan. Pagi yang sunyi masih menemani mereka hingga lamunan Jongin terbangun, "Maaf." Katanya, melangkah mundur dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya memendek—dan akhirnya jongkok. Satu tangan kekarnya ia gunakan untuk memahami Jantung yang sedang berpacu itu. Berusaha menenangkan sambil memegang dadanya.

"Jongin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih jongkok. Lalu, ia memilih ikut berjongkok dihadapan Jongin. Alhasil terlihat jelas perbedaan ukuran tubuh dirinya dan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo bersumpah, Jongin lebih baik bekerja sebagai model daripada harus beremosi-ria disini, iya kan?

"Tak apa." Jawab Jongin pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. Jongin mengambil jawabannya agak lama—siapa yang tidak apa-apa kalau jantungnya mau keluar dari tempatnya. _Damnit._

"Selamat tidur."

"Selamat ti—" Jongin berhenti bicara saat kepalanya tidak lagi mengumpat, wajahnya benar-benar dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Ia pikir Kyungsoo udah pergi, ternyata- tidak. Kyungsoo ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Besok pagi sudah harus bekerja." Kemudian Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Ada pintu berwarna cream yang akhirnya Kyungsoo masuki.

Suara pintu tertutup akhirnya membuat Jongin sadar.

.

.

.

.

Kalau Jongin bukan tidur dirumahnya.

* * *

"Ck," Luhan berdecak tidak suka. "Si wajah mesum benar-benar seperti kerbau!" Olok Luhan kesal. Dia membanting cangkir tehnya seperti kesetanan, matanya melirik keatas dimana Jongin tidur.

Dan disampingnya ada Kyungsoo yang nyegir, "Luhan _unnie_ , jangan marah-marah." Pinta Kyungsoo halus. Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, wanita judes yang emosi pun mulai meleleh. Berdehem dan mulai menyeruput kembali teh paginya, Luhan memandangi wajah polos Kyungsoo.

"Dia nggak aneh-aneh sama kamu kan, Soo? Wajah dia mesum _banget_ ," Ungkap Luhan tidak peduli apakah Jongin akan mendengarkannya atau tidak. "Apalagi kamu itu polos, Soo. Kamu jangan terbodohi sama manusia mesum mirip Jongin, _kay?_ " Kata Luhan sambil mengelus puncak rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk seperti anjing yang sedang dilatih, " _Eung!_ "

Dan pagi itu menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah berseragam rapi dan sedang bercengkrama di meja makan. Sementara si kerbau—Jongin atau Kai masih bergelut didalam mimpi. Sudah berapa kali Luhan ingin mematahkan si hitam tapi Kyungsoo menghentikannya—katanya "Jongin masih ngantuk. Dia tidur jam tiga pagi." Begitu kata Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki ini payah, menurut Luhan. Biasanya manusia tipe Jongin yang mudah _shock_ akan sesuatu membuat kesan Jongin nggak _gentle_ sama sekali. Bisa dilihat juga karakter Jongin yang sekarang, si pemalas.

"Huft." Luhan manyun. "Aku sebenarnya nggak setuju sama pendapat Xiumin kemarin, Soo. Masalahnya Jongin itu laki-laki dan kamu perempuan. Tapi, dia keras kepala sekali—akhirnya lihat sendiri kan? Kamu jadi seapartemen sama Jongin."

"Lulu juga perempuan kan? Sehun juga begitu, bukan?"

Seperti menjadi target sasaran empuk, wajah Luhan mendadak merah padam. Wanita berumur 20tahun itu tidak lagi menatap wajah polos Kyungsoo. "N—no."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Posisi sedang duduk dan kaki pendeknya diayun-ayunkan karena tidak bisa menyentuh lantai membuat dirinya seperti anak kecil.

"Hooaaam," Terdengar suara berat dari seorang Jongin. Luhan dan Kyungsoo langsung mengamati objek yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga—oh Tuhan, Jongin jorok sekali. Satu tangannya ia pakai untuk menggaruk bokong.

"Eh?" Jongin terhenti saat membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat wajah judes Luhan dan wajah polos Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dimeja makan dekat jendela. "Se—selamat pagi." Sapanya ragu-ragu.

"Jongin." Panggil Luhan, ucapannya sedingin es batu.

"I-iya?"

"Duduk disini." Perintah Luhan tidak neko-neko. Telunjuknya mengarahkan Jongin duduk disebrang bangkunya dan ajaib, Jongin menurut.

Jongin cengar-cengir melihat Luhan sudah tersulut api pagi-pagi begini.

"To the point _deh_. Aku dengar dari Xiumin kalau kamu menetap di apartemen Kyungsoo—Uh, aku tidak setuju."

Jongin tersenyum kikuk, "Aku juga awalnya begitu—"

"Dengar ya. Apartemen ini khusus pekerja di SNR (Seoul National R) dan kamu pasti tahu itu kan. Apartemenku ada disebelah, jadi—" Tiba-tiba dari tubuh Luhan keluar aura hitam. Menyeramkan. "Jangan macam-macam sama Kyungsoo!"

"Anu—tenang saja. Waktu sehabis pulang dari rumah Nayeon Ahjumma, Xiumin menghampiriku dan bilang setiap patner harus tinggal bersama di apartemen khusus. Dan aku tahu ini kan hanya sekedar pekerjaan. Lagipula aku punya kakak perempuan, aku menghargai perempuan." Jelas Jongin percaya diri, duduknya pun sangat tegak.

Luhan menyipitkan kedua matanya, masih belum percaya. "Bohong. Memang orang tuamu ke—"

"Permisi, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Potong Kyungsoo. Ia segera berlari ke toilet disamping dapur.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Memangnya orang tuamu kemana? Kerja diluar kota?" Tanya Luhan, jari-jarinya sibuk memainkan cangkir dimeja.

"Bunuh diri."

Luhan diam. Jari-jarinya tidak lagi bermain. Matanya lah yang sekarang sedang melihat Jongin yang masih saja tersenyum tipis. Luhan sepertinya salah bertanya. Jadi, wanita bawel itu tidak banyak bicara. Hanya suara jam dinding yang berbunyi.

"Santai saja," Luhan mendongak mendengar kalimat Jongin yang terkesan ringan. "Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Aku sudah menganggapnya berlalu." Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Omong-omong, Kyungsoo itu robot kan? Sama saja seperti Giftia?"

"Uhm, ya begitulah."

"Aku pernah melihatnya di lift—" Jongin terdiam, matanya memilih mengamati pemandangan diluar. "Dia terlihat sangat terpukul. Bahkan dia menangis. Aku bisa merasakan hawa yang sama saat orang tuaku bunuh diri—aku tahu ini berlebihan, tapi pernahkah kau, merasakan kalau Kyungsoo—kesepian?" Jongin menurunkan volume suaranya saat bicara tadi. Ia tampak berhati-hati, takut Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

"Kamu khawatir?"

"Eum—mungkin."

Luhan menumpu kepalanya ditelapak tangan. Ia menunjukan ekspresi yang berbeda dari biasanya pagi itu.

.

.

* * *

Kim Jongin atau yang nicknamenya sudah berubah jadi Kai, seorang pria berumur 18tahun dan bekerja di Seoul National R, dimana perusahaan melayani pengiriman Giftia dan adanya pengambilan Giftia atau yang disebut Terminal Pelayanan (Service). Jongin dan _patner_ kerjanya, Kyungsoo, melayani Terminal Pelayanan di regional selatan, dimana kantor ini berada.

Jongin lebih sering dipanggil pemula daripada Jongin/Kai. Persetan dengan _nickname_ sebagus apapun, dia tetap dipanggil pemula. Wajar, Jongin sendiri masih belum paham dengan pekerjaan ini. Lagipula melakukan Terminal Pelayanan baru sekali dilakukan, itu pun di bimbing Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Tapi, Jongin jarang melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun. Begitu juga dengan Junmyeon—yang sering dikantor hanya Luhan, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Lay—lalu siapa lagi? Dirinya mungkin. Kalau di ingat-ingat Sehun itu seorang _defender_ dan soal Chanyeol, Jongin belum tahu.

" _Yoohoo~_ " Tiba-tiba ada suara yang tidak asing ditelinga Jongin, menggema dikantor. Lama-kelamaan suara itu mendekat dan _tadah!_ Ada Sehun yang memakai baju santai dikantor. Jangan lupa soal Junmyeon yang ada disebelahnya.

"Astaga, apa aku terlalu sering datang ke rapat?" Junmyeon mengeluh tidak jelas. Wajahnya kelihatan lesu, "Bisulku kambuh lagi."

"Woa, tak ku sangka, bisul pun mau menempel di bokongmu." Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa kencang.

"Bokongmu, bokongmu." Sehun pun berhenti tertawa dan melirik pelan ke samping. Ada Luhan yang sedang berapi-api, tapi wajahnya sedang tersenyum—entah ada apa dibalik senyum maut itu. "Darimana saja kamu, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan, tangannya mengelus pipi Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

"Ah, kamu pasti tahu, Luluku sayang. Biasa _deh_ , bisnis wisata atau kerja sampingan."

Senyum Luhan terus melebar, " _Oh, good_."

"Kenapa? Kamu kangen aku?" Sehun mengerling nakal.

"Cih," Luhan mengambangkan kedua lubang hidung mungilnya. Wajahnya berubah masam, aura hitamnya muncul lagi. "Jadi, maksudmu, bisnis wisata itu main ke rumah cewek?"

"Ya ampun, Lulu. Kamu khawatir sekali ya sama si tampan ini?"

" _What the—"_

"Oi, Oi. Karyawan baru yang disana." Teriak Sehun,mendapati Jongin yang sedang terkejut dengan keakraban Sehun dan Luhan.

Matanya sudah tak melotot lagi ketika diteriaki, "Kim Jongin _imnida_!" Teriaknya lantang kemudian membungkuk sopan.

" _Nice to meet you_." Balas Sehun santai, tangannya melambai-lambai.

"Sehun, jangan terlalu santai begitu. Urusi dulu kekasihmu yang sedang mengamuk." Sindir Baekhyun tertawa.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya!" Luhan menolak habis-habisan. Ia pun mulai geram dengan Sehun, "Jangan seenaknya meninggalkan pekerjaan! Aku jadi harus melakukan terminal sendirian. Apa ini perbudakkan?" Protes Luhan didepan pria kurus itu.

"Jangan marah. Kamu kelihatan lucu kalau marah." Puji Sehun. Tangannya menarik Luhan keluar dari kantor—sepertinya untuk membuat _patnernya_ itu tenang.

Kembali ke dalam kantor, suasana agak risih karena Junmyeon yang terus-menerus mengeluh karena bisul. _So gross, right?_

"Kyungsoo-ya, Kyungsoo-ya," Panggil Junmyeon, memulai aktingnya. "Bisa buatkan aku teh? badanku pegal sekali." Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai persetujuan kemudian melangkah keluar dari kantor.

Jongin memandangi punggung Kyungsoo dalam diam. Kemudian ia tersadar, "Dinametag Kyungsoo tidak tercatat _position_. Aku pun begitu," Ungkap Jongin sambil memerhatikan nametag para pekerja.

Baekhyun mendongak, "Ah, iya. Sepertinya Luhan terlalu sibuk sampai lupa memberikan _position_ padamu." Wanita kecil itu kemudian berdiri berjalan ke rak berlaci. Tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu, setelahnya ia mendekati Jongin sambil membawa nametag.

"Ini, pasang disebelah kanan dada." Suruh Baekhyun, menyodorkan nametag yang sudah di laminating.

Jongin menurut, ia memasang nametag tersebut. Matanya menelurusi setiap kata yang ada disana. "Aku? _Spotte_ r?" Tanyanya sambil melihat Baekhyun, meminta jawaban.

"Hm, ya. Kyungsoo sebagai _Defender_ , dulu dia _spotter_ juga kok,"

"Apa gunanya _position_?"

Baekhyun terlihat menggeledah map-map kertas dimeja kerjanya kemudian menyodorkan secarik kertas, "Maaf, aku malas membahasnya. Kamu bisa lihat disitu apa maksud _position_."

"Oh, tak apa. Makasih."

Jongin pun membaca secara baik-baik apa yang ada dikertas.

(Apa yang ada dikertas bakal dijelasin dibawah ini wkwkw. yang suka game MMORPG pasti ngakak kalau baca wkwkwk)

Position: Posisi untuk anggota yang bekerja.

· Hero

Pemimpin atau anggota yang tingkatannya paling atas karena sangat paham soal perusahaan dan _terminal service_. Pekerjaannya bisa mengatur _job_ karyawan lain dan melakukan _terminal service_.

· Defender

Pelindung atau anggota yang tahan banting ketika _client_ sulit menandatangani kontrak dengan cara yang tidak di inginkan.

· DPS

Anggota yang bekerja untuk meminta _client_ memberikan Giftia setelah menandatangani kontrak.

· Spotter

Bisa dibilang sebagai _support_ , biasanya diam dibelakang ketika terminal service dilakukan, biasanya membantu jika ada kelebihan masalah atau Anggota yang bekerja dikantor – bisa juga mencatat profile client dan giftianya.

Setelah membaca selembar kertas itu, Jongin menggaruk tekuknya. Tidak disangka perusahaan dimana ia bekerja sekarang sangat detail. Pantas pekerjaan ini terkenal sekali.

 _"_ _Jonginie. Noona jadi sendirian dirumah. Maka itulah, kalau kamu kasihan sama aku, bekerja lah yang benar. Jangan kecewakan aku, okay?"_

Jongin hampir saja menangis mengingat ucapan Victoria ditelfon—saat Jongin memberitahu kalau dia harus menetap di apartemen khusus. Alasann lainnya juga karena Jongin tidak tinggal dikota, jarak dari rumahnya ke Seoul bisa memakan waktu—dan, ya begitu lah. Jongin sempat cemas dengan keputusannya, dia takut satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya bisa saja celaka. Tapi mendengar Victoria yang mendukung dirinya, Jongin jadi semangat.

"Oi, Oi, Oi!" Luhan berteriak dari pintu kantor. Tangannya membawa lembaran kertas. Wajahnya masih saja judes- pikir Jongin. "Hey, dinasti zaman purba."

"Siapa?" Jongin linglung.

"Kau, bodoh." Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalau Kyungsoo sudah kesini, segera bergegaslah ke distrik daerah Gangnam. Ada client yang harus kalian urusi."

"Hanya kami berdua?"

Luhan mengerang, "Berhenti lah bertanya dan lakukan saja. Adanya aku atau tidak kamu bisa melihatnya nanti."

"Ya ampun, Lulu. Kamu galak sekali," Timpal Yixing sambil tertawa manis, dua buah lesung pipinya menambah kesan manis untuk Yixing.

"Aku nggak galak, tapi si hitam ini yang sulit di urusi." Ucap Luhan, menatap sinis Jongin yang tersenyum canggung.

"Apa aku sangat rumit untuk diurus?" Tanya Jongin membuat hening kantor.

"Bu-" Luhan salah tingkah. Apa dia keterlaluan?

"Aku merasa tidak enak," Ungkapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya pekerjaan ini tidak cocok untukku."

"ada Kim Jongin? Kita butuh bicara."

Suara seseorang dari pintu kantor membuat suasana dikantor lebih hening.

Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi Jongin.

 _ **A/N: Halo, aku udah update nih. banyak yang bingung kan? sekarang udah dijelasin di chapter ini ^^**_

 _ **Aku agak bingung bikin kata-katanya jadi hasilnya gini deh maaf mengecewakan :3**_

 _ **Karena disini ceritanya emang Kyungsoo nya nggak banyak bicara , jadi aku jelasin pekerjaannya dulu baru ke KaiSoo:3**_

 _ **Maaf kalau terburu-buru, semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa REVIEW. thanks! ^^**_


End file.
